


Blame It On The Alcohol

by MELANCH0LYS



Category: Glee
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Underage Drinking, blaine’s drunk and kurt’s just doing his best to take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELANCH0LYS/pseuds/MELANCH0LYS
Summary: What could’ve happened between Blaine and Rachel’s drunk duet and Burt walking in on a very hungover Blaine in Kurt’s bed in 2x14





	Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: never in a million years i thought i'd sit down and write a klaine fic ESPECIALLY in 2018 but i was super inspired so here we are! hope u guys enjoy, & leave comments if u wanna!! i love to read them <3

By the time Rachel’s party fizzled out and the majority of the glee club were either passed out or lazily making out with each other, it was already much later than Kurt was hoping it would be when they left her house. He didn’t have to worry about their friends, considering Finn - the only person other than himself who was sober - assured him that he would make sure they were all safe before returning home.

 

Considering he was _his_ plus one, Kurt was responsible for Blaine, which entailed helping him into the passenger side of his Navigator and securing the seatbelt over the intoxicated boy while he was babbling about something nonsensical, his warm breath tickling Kurt’s ear as he reached over to buckle the gray strap until it gave a satisfying _click_.

 

The drive back to the Hummel-Hudson house was anything but quiet as Blaine seemed to have a never ending supply of topics. Kurt thinks he’s rambling about space or astrology now, but at this point he found it best to mostly tune the dark haired boy when his blood alcohol level was a factor and just periodically acknowledge him with a few _yeah_ s or _mhmm_ s, otherwise he would find himself in a constant state of confusion at Blaine’s ridiculous train of thought. Kurt found it strangely endearing though, but he couldn’t let himself think about that while he was behind the wheel.

 

Once Kurt is out of the car he assists Blaine to do the same, the latter instantly slinging an arm over the brunette’s shoulder - an action Blaine has been doing to practically everyone he talked with since he got tipsy - as they slowly make it to the front door. When they arrive to the porch, Blaine quickly trails off his sentence and becomes distracted by the hanging windchimes and goes to run his fingers along the silver polls in curious wonderment while Kurt unlocks the front door.

 

“Blaine. _Blaine_.” Kurt calls in a somewhat hushed tone, the boy spinning around with raised eyebrows when he hears his name. “You’re gonna need to keep your voice down when we go in, okay?”

 

Blaine responds with the okay hand sign before shuffling back to Kurt’s side as he opens the door.

 

The brunette tries to quietly guide him through his home but Blaine manages to either bump into or borderline trip over seemingly every item of furniture on their way to the foot of the staircase.

 

“Alright big guy, let’s get you up these stairs- watch your step, and hold the railing- there you go.” Kurt coaches him through it, the boy still hanging his arms over him as they scale the wooden steps.

 

“Tonight is the best night- the best! it’s so fun- hey I’m serious!” Blaine slurs, doubling down on his statement when Kurt looks at him skeptically. “I love hanging out with everyone and just like, having a good time and singing and dancing and- you! You made tonight so great-“

 

“Me?” Kurt glances at him with amusement.

 

“Yeah! You’re so great and like such a good person, really good and really nice...” he trails off, Kurt feeling his face flush at the compliments. “You’re of my favorite favorite _favorite_ people, you know that?”

 

“I am?” Kurt turns to the drunk boy as they approach the top of the steps, his heart fluttering in his chest.

 

“Mhmm, you bet, Kurt Hummel.” Blaine assures him and meets his eyes with a little smile as they come to a stop. Kurt leans against the wall of the stairway, examining his features for a moment before Blaine’s hands come up and touch all over his face.

 

The sudden contact takes Kurt by surprise, his eyes widening and a wash of pink rushing to his cheeks as Blaine’s palms settle on them.

 

“Your face is so cute.” he observes, his smile widening. Before Kurt has a chance to compose himself and form a sentence, Blaine removes his hands and softly presses an index finger to the brunette’s nose. “ _Boop_!” Blaine giggles at himself.

 

“Come on, we’re almost there.” Kurt encourages, quickly trying to move on from what just happened.

 

They make it to Kurt’s bedroom and Blaine stumbles through the doorway, making the former tense up in fear that he’ll knock over his expensive decor.

 

“Whoa- whoa, okay, just sit on the edge of the bed.” Kurt directs, the drunk boy plopping himself onto the fluffy blanket, his head hanging as he watches his fingers run along the soft texture. The brunette kneels in front of him and takes his shoes off for him, rambling about nothing in particular under his breath to fill the otherwise deafeningly silent air.

 

“Can I keep this?” Blaine asks adorably, lifting up the blanket on one of his sides.

 

“Uh, no,” Kurt chuckles. “but I promise that I’ll take you to get the biggest, fluffiest blanket tomorrow if you’re not too hungover.”

 

“There’s no way I’ll be hungover, I barely had anything!” Blaine defends as Kurt stands up and gives him a sarcastic _mhmm_!, dusting off his knees. “Hey, I mean it! I’m not even really that drunk!”

 

“You, sir, are what they call a lightweight.” Kurt says with a smile, slipping off his own shoes and taking off his belt accessories before putting them in their rightful places.

 

“Nuh uh!-“

 

“Yep!-“

 

“No way!-“ Blaine reinforces, the brunette smiling to himself while the room falls silent again. Their lighthearted banter helps Kurt get his mind off the image of Blaine and Rachel practically making out directly in front of him, something that’s been lurking in the back of his mind all night, but it never fully leaves his thoughts.

 

Kurt is still adamant about wanting his first _real_ kiss with a boy to be romantic and meaningful, but it doesn’t mean he can’t be a little jealous of what Rachel got to experience tonight. Or a lot jealous. And it doesn’t help that while one part of his brain was absolutely mortified by their spin the bottle experience, the other took note of how good of a kisser Blaine appeared to be.

 

The brunette shakes his head involuntarily to rid of his thoughts. _Don’t_ _fantasize_ _about_ _kissing_ _Blaine_ _while_ _he’s_ _right_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _you_ , he has to remind himself for - embarrassingly - not the first time.

 

“Alright, I um, I’m gonna get in my pajamas and do my skincare.” Kurt announces. “You, just, don’t break anything.”

 

He spends the next twenty five minutes on a condensed routine in the bathroom, not wanting to leave Blaine intoxicated and alone for very long but also not willing to sacrifice his regimen and wake up with breakouts because of it.

 

When he leaves the bathroom he doesn’t quite know what to expect, but he surely didn’t expect Blaine to have tucked himself in on the right side of the bed before passing out.

 

The sight makes Kurt’s heart swell as he approaches the bed. The boy’s curls having almost completely broken free from the gel and falling into his face. He can also feel the butterflies in his tummy at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Blaine, even though he’ll be too unconscious to even notice Kurt’s presence.

 

Kurt swallows his nerves and peels back the covers, climbing into bed but keeping a good distance between him and the sleeping boy. Blaine’s face is turned towards him, his lightly flushed cheeks and long eyelashes in full view. Kurt can’t help but stare at the beautiful boy.

 

Before he can stop himself, he’s reaching over to run a gentle hand through his loosened curls, his heart skipping a beat when Blaine nuzzles into his touch.

 

He pulls away after a few moments of daydreaming and lays on his back, eyelids weighing down with exhaustion. He reflects on the night with hesitation, as tears begin to form in his eyes. He feels pity for his past self for getting all nervous and giddy when they gathered for spin the bottle, thinking maybe this could be the night where sparks flew for him and Blaine, just _maybe_ tonight would be the night he _finally_ got to be apart of the magic of a teen house party, and instead having the universe play a practical joke on him by having the boy he’s head over heels for suck faces with _Rachel_ _Berry_ of all people. How foolish of him to think that life would actually give him the kind of high school romance he’s watched his friends experience in a million different combinations, let alone with someone as charming and wonderful as Blaine.

 

As he takes a deep breath and holds himself back from crying, he feels a warm body press up to his side making him tense up for a moment, Blaine’s unruly curls tucking under his chin as the sleeping boy buries his face in his neck. His breath tickles his neck as the boy’s arm drapes over his stomach to snuggle further into the brunette’s warmth. The proximity makes Kurt’s head spin but there’s no way he’s going to wake Blaine up for it.

 

It takes Kurt a couple minutes to adjust to the feeling of having Blaine so close to him before he allows himself to relax into his touch. Even though Blaine isn’t even conscious to realize Kurt isn’t feeling well, he somehow still manages to give him comfort. Strangely, it feels almost normal. It feels... _right_.

 

Maybe the idea of them getting together isn’t so far fetched, maybe tonight just wasn’t the right time, just like it wasn’t the right time on Valentine’s day.

 

But Kurt holds onto the hope that their day will come, and he has a feeling that it’ll be worth the wait.


End file.
